Dreaming of Screaming
by NuclearGorgeous
Summary: Itachi interrupts Sasuke's peaceful sleep for selfish reasons. ItaSasu. Non-con in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreaming of Screaming**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or _Naruto_ itself.**

_Dreaming of screaming__  
__Someone kick me out of my mind__  
__I hate these thoughts I can't deny_

_~System of a Down_

_

* * *

_

Itachi stared into the darkness at the boy's sleeping form. It had occurred to him often that his little brother was a beautiful young man. When the boy was small, Itachi believed that Sasuke would grow up to be more masculine, like their father. However, Sasuke was undeniably feminine. Itachi never felt himself attracted to women, but the femininity seemed to suit Sasuke.

Even in sleep, Sasuke seemed to be glaring. Itachi remembered a day when his darling little brother fell asleep with a smile on his face. The man realized distantly that he was partially responsible for his change of sleeping expression. _Why aren't you smiling? _Itachi wondered, stepping closer to his brother's bed. "You've won, aren't you happy now?" he leaned down to stroke his brother's beautiful face.

Sasuke awoke with a start. His heart skipped and for a moment seemed to have stopped beating entirely. Itachi is dead. _Itachi is dead._

The teen tossed off the covers and threw a punch at his brother, moving to stand. Itachi pushed him back onto the bed roughly. "You owe me." His voice was cold and sent a chill dancing up Sasuke's spine. The boy froze on the mattress, vaguely aware that his feet were tangled in the sheets. The shadowed figure of his brother loomed over him, his face illuminated by the slivers of moonlight sliding through the window.

Sasuke saw the blood on Itachi's face, the same as it was the day he watched the light leave his eyes. Sasuke's stomach filled itself with lead. The man's eyes were dim and glassy with death. A pale hand reached forward to wrap itself around Sasuke's exposed neck. It was icy compared to Sasuke's overheated skin.

"Nng," he winced at the chill. Goosebumps ghosted around his flesh. He wanted to gasp, or struggle, though it seemed the hand at his throat was simply a warning. Itachi was not choking him, but stilling the boy with the firm presence of his hand.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, willing himself to wake up. _It has to be a nightmare, _he told himself. The teen did not wake up. He felt something brush his lips.

"I hate this," the words whispered against his lips and Sasuke tensed. The boy felt his skin break into a cold sweat. Itachi's hand was still on his neck, but the panic told Sasuke to kick and scream and fight!

Sasuke grabbed onto Itachi's arm and tried to pull it away, get the hand off of him. Itachi let out a low, barely audible chuckle, sounding raspy and mechanical. His grip on Sasuke's neck intensified and now he really was choking the boy. It was no longer a warning.

He tried to pry the hand off his neck, nails scraping off bits of Itachi's dead skin. Sasuke kicked his legs, trying desperately to somehow wind the man who was supposed to be dead. He realized with terror that his feet were still tangled in the sheets and struggling only made it worse. Sasuke choked out a whimper as the edges of his vision began to blacken and blur.

"You know," Itachi whispered, lips tickling Sasuke's ear. He repeated those same two words again and again as Sasuke slipped away.

* * *

When Sasuke woke up in the morning, he knew that it had been a nightmare. Sasuke was safe and warm in bed. His sheets weren't tangled, they were arranged perfectly the same as when he'd gone to bed the night before. The cold sweat was there, but after such a frightening dream, who wouldn't be sweating?

Sasuke's trip to the bathroom ruined any rational thought. His nightmare was more. His reflection showed him what he didn't want to see. Sasuke had a purple bruise around his neck in the vague shape of a hand and when he looked down at his own hands, he found skin beneath his nails along with dirt and blood.

_Itachi's dead skin._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or **_**Naruto **_**itself.**

**I will be changing the rating to "M" later on. See the comments after the story...**

_And I know that in the morning I will wake up__  
__In the shivering cold_

_And the spider man is always hungry..._

_~The Cure_

* * *

Sasuke felt like drowning in his shower. _It had to have been a dream_, Sasuke thought as the water cascaded down his back. _Itachi is dead_. The teen had been repeating this thought for the last twenty minutes of his long, lukewarm shower.

Sasuke felt too hot, but if he kept the shower cold, it would remind him of Itachi's dead hands. _Hands_. Sasuke scrubbed more soap underneath his fingernails at the thought. He'd washed them until they were raw and red and stinging, yet it _still_ felt like there was skin and blood underneath his nails.

Sasuke toyed with the thought of ripping out his nails to clean his fingers properly.

He heard distant pounding on the door of his room and his heart leapt from his pale chest. Sasuke wrenched the faucet off. The metal rings holding up the shower curtain scrapped along as he pulled it aside and stepped out. The dull thump on his door was louder now that the white noise of the shower was silenced.

"Yeah," he called out.

* * *

It was Karin. She wanted to know what he'd like for breakfast, but he had no interest in eating. Sasuke still felt sick to his stomach from his nightmare. Karin had confirmed he wasn't hallucinating, though. Karin had asked about his bruise.

Sasuke was confused beyond belief. His head was pounding with that same thought. _Itachi is dead. Itachi is dead. _Over and over for hours, he couldn't stop, like an angry record skipping over the same crackling line. Sasuke found it difficult to focus on anything other than _Itachi is dead _throughout the entire day. Karin and Jūgo seemed concerned at Sasuke's inattentiveness though Suigetsu thought he was just as distant as usual.

* * *

Sasuke's breathing was slow and even: the breath of sleep, though it had taken him longer than usual to slip into it. His slumber was uncomfortable, thanks to the night before.

Sasuke's nose twitched and he rolled over beneath the covers. Itachi grinned at him. Tonight he didn't want to fool around. He wanted to make his brother smile.

The man stretched out a death-grey hand and stroked his brother's warm cheek gently. Sasuke shivered in his sleep and a lock of hair swept down over his eyes. Itachi's chilly hand tucked it back. He leaned down closer to his brother and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The frigid kiss brought Sasuke's eyelids fluttering open. His dark eyes met those of his older brother. A sick feeling crept into his intestines. He choked back a terrified moan. Itachi smiled the same smile that Sasuke remembered seeing the last time his elder brother tapped his forehead. This served as another reminder that his _dead_ brother was in the room with him. For emphasis, Itachi touched two fingers to his little brother's forehead where he'd kissed him moments ago.

"How are you this evening, brother," Itachi didn't anticipate a response and Sasuke didn't make a sound. His older brother stroked the boy's raven hair. It was soft beneath his ghostly touch. His hand moved down to stroke Sasuke's face again, this time even gentler, sending cold prickles along the boy's skin.

Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat as Itachi trailed a finger along his windpipe.

"Something to say, Sasuke..?" Itachi drawled, amusement dancing in his glassy eyes. Sasuke met them indignantly with his own black eyes.

_I won't be scared into submission,_ he thought. When he spoke, his voice shook much more than he wanted. "W-what are you here for?"

Itachi chuckled, a raspy mechanical ringing. "You," he replied steadily, "I want to make you smile."

_This is wrong, _Sasuke thought frantically. His heart pounded quicker and louder in his ears. Itachi's voice made Sasuke suspicious; it was both kind and menacing. His spine felt much colder than the rest of his body and he could feel goose-bumps rise on his skin.

The mattress creaked as Itachi set his knee on it to join Sasuke on the bed, one foot on the floor. "Dear brother," he started, making Sasuke shudder. "Why don't you smile anymore? The way you used to…" Itachi leaned down to whisper in his ear, "and I don't mean a smirk."

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut. _Why won't I move!_

Itachi kissed below Sasuke's ear, pushing the boy's hair aside and tasting the hot flesh beneath. "Sasuke," he breathed slowly. The boy squirmed under the cold touch, feeling Itachi's hand wrap around the other side of his neck. The man's spidery fingers entwined in his hair and pulled his head to the side, giving him more neck under his teeth. Itachi bit gently, but it ached furiously because of the bruise from last night.

Sasuke hissed and brought his hands up to pull Itachi's head away from him, tugging on his elder brother's long hair. Itachi glared down at him darkly, instant regret washed over Sasuke as he peered into the man's bloodshot eyes. They were humorless and angry. Itachi wrenched on Sasuke's hair harder this time and bit down on the boy's neck with savagery. Sasuke cried out with pain. His bruise was torn open by Itachi's teeth; blood began to soak into Sasuke's pillow, matting his hair.

"I'm s...sorry," Sasuke sobbed, fear shaking his body. He covered his eyes with his hands, trying to stop the tears spilling from his eyes. "Please st-stop…" he begged as Itachi climbed over him. The man set himself down on top of the boy, straddling him and grabbing Sasuke's wrists. Itachi pulled Sasuke's hands away from his face so he could see his brother's face.

"Don't cry, little brother," Sasuke whimpered, turning his face away. Itachi gripped the boy's wrists with one hand and grabbed Sasuke's chin with the other. The man turned his face and ordered Sasuke to look at him. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. "That's better," Itachi breathed silkily.

* * *

**I apologize for ending this chapter so abruptly, but I will be making the third chapter as a more or less standalone one so that people can easily skip the non-con/rape scene if they so wish. I will change the rating to "M" as soon as I upload the third chapter (which I have yet to write).**

**Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. I shall update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or _Naruto _itself.**

**Warning: This chapter contains rape, incest, male/male.**

_I have slipped and I have fallen so far down I can't get out._

_Overwhelmed by my doubt._

_Things I said I'd never do I've done._

_Those I said I'd never be I've become._

_I have broken - I'm still breaking - cracked and wrecked, beyond repair._

_I can see that no one cares._

_Forgotten. __Recalled. _

_Smacks me in the face every time I fall._

_I cannot disregard, with each new fall I hit twice as hard.__  
__Would you be there for me? I would.__  
__I would be there for you. I would.__  
__Would you look up to see?__  
__I would. Falling forward and looking up._

_~AFI_

* * *

"**Don't cry, little brother," Sasuke whimpered, turning his face away. Itachi gripped the boy's wrists with one hand and grabbed Sasuke's chin with the other. The man turned his face and ordered Sasuke to look at him. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. "That's better," Itachi breathed silkily.**

* * *

"W-what do you," Sasuke choked on his breath, "what do you want?"

Itachi chuckled, taking his time to drink in Sasuke's fearful expression. "I want to see you _smile_," he whispered, stroking the side of Sasuke's tear streaked face.

Sasuke grit his teeth, willing his heart to stop thumping so hard against his chest, willing his brain to work a way out of this. He felt his elder brother's dead weight pressing on him and his cold hand on his face. It felt colder than before, his face hot with embarrassment. Sasuke could feel cool breath on his ear.

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered, "it will be easier if you just give in." The way his voice sounded was cool and natural, as if it were the only logical option. The man tucked Sasuke's hair behind his ear lovingly.

Sasuke felt frozen, his limbs refused to obey his order to move. He was strong, _surely_ strong enough to overpower a corpse. Yet he felt he couldn't even try. His fear was stronger. His _fear_ would always win. Sasuke was a skilled ninja, but it wasn't a factor. Itachi could do whatever he wanted to him and Sasuke knew it.

Itachi moved his hands down Sasuke's torso, leaning back to shift his weight on his rear and pulling Sasuke's shirt over his head. Sasuke didn't budge, neither helping nor hindering the process. Itachi stopped pulling the shirt up about halfway along his arms, moving on to work at getting Sasuke's pants off.

To the boy's embarrassment, he wasn't wearing underwear, giving Itachi an immediate view of his limp member as his pants were removed. Sasuke realized his face was wet with tears, but couldn't remember when he had started crying again. He whimpered at the thought of what Itachi would do to him.

"Sasuke," Itachi drawled. He wrapped a cold hand around his brother's flaccid cock and began to stroke slowly. "I want you to smile." The dead man sounded genuine and threatening at the same time. His touch was firm, and Sasuke could feel his body giving in. The man leaned down to lick gently at Sasuke's slowly hardening member and the boy tried to stifle a cry. Itachi was _dead cold_, made even more obvious every time he made contact with his heated flesh.

"Itachi…" he whined, "please stop."

"I can't," Itachi said mechanically. He lifted one of Sasuke's pale legs and put it over his shoulder. Itachi circled a finger at the boy's entrance, eliciting another whimper from Sasuke. He pressed it in slowly, dry, and it _hurt_. Sasuke moved away from the pain instinctively, but Itachi held him down with a hand pressed firmly to his chest. The man pumped the finger in and out, making Sasuke squirm uncomfortably.

It felt like _forever_, and then Itachi put in a second finger.

Sasuke sobbed and moaned in pain. He knew that it would get worse before it got better. Itachi scissored his fingers, stretching Sasuke's opening harshly. Blood started to appear on Itachi's pale fingers and acted as cruel lubricant.

"Smile, _Sasuke_," Itachi gazed into the boy's eyes. They were hazy with tears, and Sasuke did not smile. He grimaced when Itachi removed the fingers. Sasuke watched helplessly as Itachi unzipped his pants, pulling them down just enough to free his cock. Itachi was _hard_.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly—he did not want to watch. He felt his brother position himself against him and he let out a sob. Sasuke tried to tell his body to relax, that maybe it won't hurt so much, but Sasuke tensed as Itachi pushed into him. His backside burned and stretched.

Itachi thrust into him slowly, shushing him. "Don't cry," he said, "smile." The man panted, grasping Sasuke's slim hips tightly. He shifted his angle and hit Sasuke's prostate roughly.

Sasuke choked out a moan. Immediately, he was ashamed of taking any pleasure, but felt it ebb away as the spot was hit again. "I-Ita…" he moaned, "Itachi…" He could feel his blood slide down onto the mattress, he knew it would hurt worse in the morning, but somehow shouting for his brother to go harder escaped his lips.

"Sasuke," Itachi groaned, thrusting harder. "Smile, Sasuke," he ordered.

Sasuke did not smile.

Sasuke came with a choked sob, spilling onto his chest, and feeling Itachi finish a moment later. Sasuke noted that his arms had fallen asleep.

Itachi was gone, and a hollow feeling crept into his gut. Sasuke started crying again, hugging his legs to his chest, ignoring the sharp pain from his rear.

* * *

**This may or may not be the end, depending on your reviews. I can either end it here, write a follow-up in Itachi's POV, or write a follow-up in Sasuke's POV.**

**Whichever gets the most votes...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or**_**Naruto**_**itself.**

**Warning: This chapter contains rape, incest, male/male.**

_'Cause I of the morning now go__  
__Pick up where my thoughts left off__  
__'Cause I'm home to die on my own_

_~The Smashing Pumpkins_

* * *

**So it seems as though it is a tie for Sasuke's or Itachi's POV as I am writing the fourth chapter. Thus, I have decided to do one of each. This chapter will be in Sasuke's point of view.**

* * *

It's morning again. Another day I have to pretend to be the composed leader. I've already lost track of how long it's been since _he_ started invading my nights. I think it's been a few weeks. Can't say for sure.

I've taken to spending most of my time in my room. Karin and the rest of them tend not to bother me that much. When I come out for meals, I tell them what I've been planning, working on. They think I spend all day making plans. As long as they don't bother me, it's fine. It's fine for now. Until they get suspicious. I'm waiting for a slip-up. One day, I'll forget to lock my door and someone will come in. Come in and see me crying.

* * *

I sometimes wonder why I haven't offed myself yet, but I think of how cowardly that would be. How would everyone think of me then? I want to die, of course, but I'd rather die fighting. No one can know how weak I am.

_I'm so tired_. I know I'm not getting enough sleep. I'm afraid to sleep. Regardless, he only seems to come to me at night. I accidentally fell asleep yesterday after lunch… _Or was it before then?_ Itachi wasn't there. I will stay awake tonight and see if he comes anyway.

At dinner, I drink a lot of coffee. Karin is suspicious, I think. I tell them that I am working on something. I will be working all night. I need the caffeine. They leave me alone. I think they are afraid of me because of my behavior.

I return to my room and turn on all my lights. I crawl into bed, but I don't sleep. I think of ways I can make him leave. I could gouge his eyes out and make a run for the door. I could use a clone, a substitution? Will he be too quick for me? He'd dead. _Zombies are slow._

I laugh bitterly. It occurs to me that I am not alone in the room. A shadow goes over me. I can see it with my eyes closed.

"What's so funny, _Sasuke_?" I hear him say.

I don't move. I don't want to talk to him. _Go away, the lights are on!_ I can feel the sheets being pulled off of me. My eyes are shut tight. _I don't remember closing them_.

"Why don't you go away," I say. I don't ask.

Itachi sits on top of me. He will do it again. I know he will. Every night he does it. _Every night he does it_.

"You haven't smiled," Itachi says. His voice is low and quiet. "Why don't you smile for me?"

I stay silent. I will not give him the satisfaction. I will never smile.

Itachi tugs on my hair and I finally open my eyes. I frown at him. His eyes are glazed over with death. His face is inches from my own. I can feel his cold lips even before they press to mine. _I'm sick_. My mouth is opening before I can will myself not to. Itachi always overpowers me. His tongue is cold and slimy in my mouth, but I moan anyway. _I'm a sick fucking slut_.

"Don't cry," Itachi chides. _When did I start crying?_ Itachi slides a cold hand over my cheek, wiping the tears away. "Smile," he insists.

I say no. I always say no. Itachi knows that I will not smile. He does it every night knowing this.

My clothes are gone again. _When did he take my clothes off?_ His cold hands are touching me everywhere, I'm panting already. _Slut slut slut._ He turns me over. I can feel him pressing against me, cold and hard. I bite my lip hard. Blood comes down. Drips off my face, onto the pillow.

There is a lot of blood on the pillow. It is mostly dried, old, and brown. All of it is mine. My pillow, I think, used to be white. I catch myself moaning, my face is in the pillow. I don't remember him being inside of me, but he is. I'm hard.

He lifts my hips up and tells me I should be on all fours. _Since when is there a mirror?_ There is a mirror in front of me, behind my bed, on the wall. It is a large mirror. I can see myself getting fucked. Itachi meets my eyes in the mirror.

_Smile_, he mouths.

I look down at the bed. He slams into me _hard_, hitting that spot. I sound like a whore. He orders me to watch and I do. He keeps telling me to smile, but I won't. _It feels so good_.

"So smile," he says. I think he is begging me, but I can't hear over the sound of my heartbeat. I can feel wetness spurt onto my chest as I come. I am being filled with him.

"Why don't you smile?" he breathes.

I never smile.

* * *

In the morning, I clean up and have breakfast. I tell Karin and the others about a plan I have. I came up with it in the shower. It's no good. Suigetsu thinks it's brilliant.

I go back to my room and try to remember how long it's been. _He_ keeps coming to me. I'm afraid to sleep. Regardless, he only seems to come to me at night. I accidentally fell asleep yesterday after lunch… _Or was it before then?_ Itachi wasn't there. I will stay awake tonight and see if comes anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Just some drabble to get it going again. Thanks for reading.  
**

* * *

I sleep in a dark and misty place. The air I breathe is thick with confusion and misguided hatred. It is a powerful feeling with weakness behind it. I sleep in a place of melancholy, and I awake in another place such as this.

This waking world is dark too, but I cannot let go. I have been at it for months, trying to atone for my misdeeds, and to make him smile again. He resists strongly in his mind, so full of confusion, though his body betrays his need to give in. Surely the rest of his body, _his smile_ will give in. This is the way to it, I am certain.

If I visit him nightly, his breakthrough will come sooner. I am trying to bring light into the darkness, but I cannot find it in sleep or waking. Everywhere I go is dark. Sasuke's skin has but a glimmer of life, his skin near matching my dead paleness. Smiles warm the skin, a glowing light will spread and he will be whole and warm again.

He is so cold to me.

_Why won't he smile_?

I search for answers in my sleep. Sasuke has known little more than misery and hatred in his recent years. His hatred and arrogance grows, darkening his mind. I try each night to humble him, to show him joy in simple physical pleasures, to quiet his mind and draw out a moment of bliss. Yet he smiles not.

I will try again tomorrow.


End file.
